


Culinary Inabilities

by aluinihi



Series: Tumblr/Ask Drabbles [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, I like to think I'm funny, M/M, Post-Canon, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aluinihi/pseuds/aluinihi
Summary: “You suck at this, let me show you how it’s done.”





	Culinary Inabilities

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so please warn me of mistakes.
> 
> [Ask me for a drabble!](https://aluinihi.tumblr.com/ask)

Edward seemed to really like the kitchen. Roy couldn’t really understand what made that specific room so important to the blond, and a year into their relationship he was kind of afraid to ask.

“You’re doing it wrong, y’know.”

Usually, Ed would cook. Not because he was an example of a General’s housewife, but because he emphatically bashed Roy’s food whenever the man tried to prepare something. Today, however, he sat on the counter and decided he was in a very bossy mood.

“I’m sorry if I don’t have your skills and therefore I am incapable of cutting vegetables.”

The blond rolled his eyes and Roy suppressed a smile.

“You could lose a finger holding the knife like that, I’m just worried about you.” He shrugged nonchalantly. “And it’s nice that you know we’re not on the same level.”

Roy sighed. It really wasn’t that bad, was it? He was getting the job done in the end: the carrots had a mouth-fitting size and the potatoes were peeled without any incident. He wasn’t that sure about how one should cut a green pepper, but he would probably find a wa—

“Edward, could you please take your foot off my ass?”

The man grinned wickedly and hopped off the counter, pressing himself against Roy’s back.

“You suck at this, let me show you how it’s done.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Ask me for a drabble!](https://aluinihi.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
